


a good farewell

by stephenssupreme



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Stair Sex, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephenssupreme/pseuds/stephenssupreme
Summary: Thor is about to leave the Sanctum but Stephen urges the God to stay for just a little while longer





	a good farewell

**Author's Note:**

> this hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are my own silly mishaps
> 
> warning// words like pussy and cunt are used in regards to a trans character

“I’ll be off then.”   
  
In reality, Thor hadn’t been in the Sanctum for long at all and as much as he hated to admit it, Stephen did crave the God’s company for a little while longer. It got lonely in this big, desolate house all by himself... Plus the fact Thor was the most attractive man Stephen had laid eyes on for quite some time and boy, was Stephen Strange one horny sorcerer.   
  
“So soon? I know I’ve helped you in every way I can but... There truly isn’t a rush. Your father will wait and your brother most certainly can wait. He’s already tried to break my ensnarement multiple times and failed. He deserves a bit longer in there.” All while he said this, Stephen slowly circled around his guest, observing him from every angle. Checking him out. He didn’t mind if Thor caught onto this: it was his intention to entice the man after all.

 

“What would I do, though, Strange? There’s nothing to keep me here.” The God raised a brow, still not quite catching onto what Stephen was hinting at. Or, at least he wasn’t showing that he knew.

 

“It’s more of a question of what would  _ we _ do,” elaborated the sorcerer, not yet walking down the stairs. They had been stood on the landing for quite a few minutes now and neither of them showed any sign of actually leaving even though words were said. 

 

Thor was beginning to read between the lines, as well.. His body relaxed, gazing down at the smaller man in front of him. He was most certainly tempting and Thor definitely wasn’t a stranger when it came to men. Obviously, Loki had always been the more openly queer one out of the two, however, sexuality didn’t withhold the same binary barriers Earth did. It wasn’t so much as being gay, straight or otherwise… It was more about loving whoever you wished and not being accused of difference when living your life the way you wanted to. Thor, being the next in line to the throne, had many suitors but none ever intrigued him as much as this Earthly wizard did. He was so slight yet so powerful all at the same time.

 

“If you’re hinting at what I believe you are… I never took you for that type?”

 

“What type?” Stephen was suddenly defensive, his words harsh and to the point.

 

“The adventurous type. I meant no offence, it’s just usually… When people know I’m a God, they’re more wary of chasing such endeavours.”

 

Neither of them was yet to say what they were actually after, but they didn’t need to. Subtext was also rather sexy if done correctly. 

 

“I’m one brave soul, Thor: Son of Odin. I can see into the future and I  _ know _ you end up giving in to temptation.” Technically, that was a lie. Stephen couldn’t read into people’s futures just like that… A ritual spell was  _ at least  _  required. It was always a good threat to pull out, now and then, though.

  
  


It was that statement that must have swayed things too since Thor had swiftly moved closer, his large chest rising and falling just inches away from Stephen’s face. It was a power move, sure and yes, it was working, Stephen’s gloved hands shakily moving up to then press against the God’s pecs, acting as if he was trying to push him back a little, though no effort was actually put into it. Just a flimsy t-shirt separating the greying sorcerer from bare skin.

 

“I suppose I could stay around for a little while longer. Just, please, don’t get all depressing on me again? That whole ‘destiny has dire plans for you’? It really killed the mood, before.” Thor was amused, however, smiling sweetly as he pretended to be cautious. 

 

“I can’t promise I won’t break out into a dramatic monologue about how…” His hands drifted off to grip tightly onto the man’s biceps: “built your arms are and how much they mean to me in that very moment. Come on. Admit it. A good monologue is sexy.” He winked, surprisingly confident around a God he had just met. Maybe it was that distance that made Stephen so full of himself.

 

“It’s only appealing when you do so,” Thor admitted quietly, ever so slightly flexing just to show off since he knew Stephen was coping a feel.

  
  


The only way to reach Thor was to tip-toe and that’s exactly what Stephen did, first just sighing against his lips before trying for a kiss. He didn’t know if it’s be received well but he was relieved once he felt Thor returning to the act, a large, calloused hand of his pressed against the small of the sorcerer’s back to keep him close.

 

Since there was no friendship at cost, Stephen found himself talking without a filter, muttering against Thor’s lips: “I want you to fuck me. Right here. I  _ need _ you to fuck me…” Reaching behind himself, Stephen pushed Thor’s hand down to hold his ass instead of lingering on his back - he wanted this man to  **hold** him. Grapple him as if he was just weak, young man. 

 

“Right here? But this house has an abundance of rooms where—”

 

“No.  _ Here _ .” Stephen was adamant on that fact. Perhaps because he wanted to feel used in a hasty act that neither of them had control over. Perhaps because he knew he couldn’t waste anymore time waiting…

  
  


Soon enough clothes were strewn across the staircase landing, Thor’s hands all over the sorcerer now, fingers digging into Stephen’s pale skin all while his own hair grew evermore messy, strands falling out of the ponytail he had hastily made earlier that morning. Taking one step down, Stephen lowered down onto one knee, looking up at Thor with plead eyes, pointing with his chin for the God to get down too, making him sit on the landing, his back against the bannister. 

 

_ Fuck. He was so big. _

 

In all honesty, yes, Stephen was ever so slightly afraid of the damage something like that could cause and how much pain he could end up being in but oddly enough, that simply turned him on more. Baby steps, though. A little warm up to  _ really  _  size the man up was in order.

 

Leaning over Thor’s large, tanned thigh - the blond hairs on his legs tickling Stephen’s bare chest - Stephen shakily wrapped a hand around the length in front of his face, tentatively running his tongue up the underside, his eyes now closed. Even in moments like these, the master of the mystic arts managed to make everything he did appear preempted and stunningly angelic. Wrapping his lips around the tip, he watched for Thor’s reaction and oh, was it worth it. The God was blushing a deep red, biting down on his bottom lip before he realised Stephen had paused to look at him.

 

“ _ Seriously? _ ”

 

Stephen blinked slowly in response, as if he was nodding. Suddenly though, he felt a hand round the back of his head, encouraging him to continue and take more of Thor's cock in his mouth. While he sucked the man off though, he was busy preparing a spell, one that created an image of himself kneeling beside  Thor, arms wrapping his shoulders. At first Thor was confused but confusion was nothing compared to his lust and soon enough he was making out with the ‘fake’ Strange, while the real sorcerer hardly stopped for breath.

 

The last thing Stephen expected was to be pushed away so when he was, he completely lost concentration on his duplication spell, gasping as he sat up, wide eyed at Thor. He didn't even get the chance to ask why for q single finger pressed against his wet, plump lips.

 

“I only want one of you… You're a wonderful man simply as yourself, Stephen.” 

 

Thor took Stephen’s scarred hand in his own, larger calloused one, luring him to get up and sit on his lap. Stephen, despite being muscular to a certain extent, looked  _ tiny _ on top of the man, his small waist being held by Thor who was grinning up at him stupidly. 

 

“You want me to fuck  _ you _ then, hm? Who knew Thor was a bottom…”

 

“A what?”

 

“Nevermind.” Stephen wavered his hand around, now smiling to himself quite pleasantly, “I was kinda hoping things would pan out like this anyway - I always did like riding jocks--"

 

Again, it looked as though Thor was about to repeat his question but Stephen was already on the move, his hand against Thor’s chest as he lifted himself up to slowly sink himself partially down onto Thor’s hard cock, his own cunt wet and tightening around Thor. The sounds that Stephen made as he began to ride him were on parallel to someone being asked to ‘fake it’ but if course, he wasn't. Sure, he had never had sex with a real God before, a few demons, yes and maybe even a few tentacled being recently but nothing felt as good as  _ this. _ It was the way Thor held him - a tight grip digging into his waist, guiding him in his movements, knowing exactly what he wanted. Nor did Thor question Stephen which was, quite frankly, a relief. 

 

Thor wasn't exactly silent either, his bellowing moans echoing as he thrust his hips up into the other man, hand falling back as he did so. Normally, he was worried about fucking mortals since it was not secret how frail they could be but Stephen’s confidence sparked a fire in Thor, reassuring him that this sorcerer wasn't just your normal guy. Managing to lift himself up, he sat straighter, his arms crossing over Stephen’s back, their sweating chests pressed together, both of them surprisingly hairless and almost sticking together by this point.

 

Getting rougher with him, Thor flipped them over, laying Stephen on the landing smirking down as Stephen let out a huff of frustration. Maybe Thor wasn't a ‘bottom’ after all? One hand holding Stephen’s slender leg up, the other on his chest, thumb grazing over his scarred nipple, Thor groaned out his lover’s last name, burying himself in the man eagerly. Most of his hair had fallen out the ponytail now and saw swaying down in front of his face and saying it looked hot was an understatement. In fact, Stephen was so turned on by this simple detail that he swore to himself that he wouldn't look away in fear of forgetting such a sight.

 

“ _ Fuck _ , you're so…” 

 

“Handsome?” Thor flicked his hair back with the sway of his head, smirking down at Stephen who was buckling beneath him. “So I’ve been told.”

 

“I was going to say horny but both begin with  _ h  _ so I can settle with that.” Somehow, Stephen managed to get that sentence out before panting for breath, grabbing hold of Thor’s hulking arm, gripping onto the muscles of his bicep.

 

Thor had chuckled at that comment, continuing on for a bit before getting close and pulling out, jerking himself off to cum over Stephen’s stomach, much to Stephen’s disappointment: he still wanted more. His face must have said that aloud for Thor didn't choose to neglect him and and dipped down to run his tongue down a trail of his stomach, cum dragging across his tongue. He didn't close his mouth though, instead his tongue hung out as he went down further, now licking at the soft flesh of Stephen’s pussy and throbbing clit. Thor  _ always _ ate his partner out: he'd be a hypocritical royal if he didn't - only the best for the best.

 

It wasn't long until Stephen was trembling at Thor’s lightest touch, hiding his face behind his own hand. This own turn of events came as a surprise to the both of them in the end but god, was it a satisfying one.

 

“You better come and visit me once you've sorted out your family affairs, big boy,” Stephen sighed out, dizzy with ecstasy, not even sure where Thor was exactly at that current moment.

 

“I promise, my pretty wizard man…” A single, lingering kiss was pressed against Stephen’s forehead to confirm the sentiment behind his words.


End file.
